1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ultrasound imaging devices including diagnostic medical ultrasound, continuous wave Doppler, pulsed Doppler, duplex Doppler/imaging systems, color power Doppler, color-flow Doppler and methods for using them in medical imaging and other such applications. More particularly, this invention relates to phantoms used to assess the performance of ultrasound imaging devices, to measure quality assurance, and to teach ultrasound imaging and medical ultrasound guided techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical ultrasound imaging is used in a variety of different medical procedures. Among its applications is its use as a diagnostic testing modality and a method of guiding invasive procedures. Heretofore, ultrasound-imaging procedures have traditionally been performed by technicians and interpreted by physicians within radiology departments. Today, such procedures may be performed in outpatient clinics, hospital specialty care units, assisted care facilities, and in patient's homes by qualified nurses, technicians, and physicians.
A successful medical ultrasound imaging procedure should cause minimal patient injury and discomfort. Factors that determine whether a procedure is successful include the healthcare worker's skill level, his or her ability to properly interpret and identify normal and abnormal anatomic structures and artifacts displayed during the procedure, and his or her understanding of the limitations of the ultrasonic imaging equipment system.
It is very important for a healthcare worker who performs an ultrasonic imaging procedure to be adequately trained. Today, hands-on training is carried out on cadavers, animals, consenting patients, and on phantoms designed to simulate human tissue. Unfortunately, cadavers, animals, and consenting patients are not widely available for training.
One drawback with ultrasonic phantoms found in the prior art is that they do not have the “look and feel” of human tissue during an ultrasonic imaging procedure. A second drawback is that they are not self-sealing after puncturing with a cannula or needle, thereby limiting their number of uses. A third drawback is that they do not include internal structures designed to simulate normal and abnormal anatomical structures typically found during an ultrasonic imaging procedure on human tissue. A fourth drawback is that they are susceptible to mold growth and quickly dry out when exposed to air for extended periods.